Eggplant Wizard's New Emotion
by Meta-Knight-Star-22
Summary: One of Medusa's henchman desires to defeat the young angel Pit and the Centurions, but when the Goddess of Light appears, the henchman has second choices. Rated T for minor violence and punishment.
1. Chapter 1: An Order from Medusa

In the land of Skyworld, everything was turning into disaster. The Goddess of Darkness, Medusa, erupted a war throughout Skyworld by sending her minions to kill her former friend, The Goddess of Light, Palutena. From the day that Palutena banished Medusa into the Underworld, Medusa swore revenge on her.

Medusa's minions attacked Angel Land by using their body weight or weapons to destroy the houses in search of angels. From the weak one-eyed fish-resembling Monoeyes, to the cloaked and scythe-wielding skeletal Reapers; the savage beasts would wreck the beautiful and defenceless Angel Land.

However, there was one monster who would have a desire to bite, claw or stab an angel to death and watch them bleed and scream in severe agony. One monster who was named after a vegetable and a sorcerer. This monster's name was the Eggplant Wizard. A child-like beast who had the body of the monstrous veggie, but the inside of a savage person. Eggplant Wizard (Eggy or E.W. as he preferred to be called) would like to kill an angel instead to leave it survive. Fortunately, the young eggplant had to face something that he would live until the end of time.

The seductive Medusa and Eggplant Wizard's counterpart (and best friend) Tempura Wizard came strolling down the fortress in search of Eggplant Wizard. They reached his room and Tempura Wizard angrily bashed the wooden door with his staff. With no answer, Medusa sent a black light from her hands and threw it at the door. The door crashed into pieces and the two villains stepped into the old and crusty room of Eggplant Wizard.

Tempura Wizard used his single eye to look side to side of the hiding monster.

"Can I b-be of service, Madam Medusa?" asked Eggplant Wizard as he stepped out from behind a chair.

"Quick stuttering and stand up straight!" demanded the battered shrimp-headed monster.

Eggplant Wizard put on a stern face and pouted with his big red lips. He gave off a little grunt.

"Eggplant Wizard," said Medusa. "I am need for your service. The pea-brained Palutena thought it would be a good idea that her and her little Centurion guard dogs fight me in the battlegrounds. I've got a little... job for you, Eggplant Wizard."

The vicious veggie made his single eye enlarge in surprise.

"I want you and Tempura to go to the battlegrounds along with the Reapers..." she said.

Tempura Wizard folded his arms.

"And I want you, Eggplant Wizard, to kill PALUTENA!"

Eggplant Wizard gasped and his mouth gaped for a few seconds. His gape slowly became a smirk and his Cyclops-like eye squinted in evilness. He breathed cold air in sudden excitement and the rotten rooted beast left his tongue to dangle which caused him to dribble green acid-infested saliva.

**My first FanFiction which stars the infamous enemy from Kid Icarus: Uprising! *cheers* **

**I left this story for quite some time as I was unsure on what surreal plot it would take. Then, hey presto! It came to me! I don't own Kid Icarus: Uprising! All rights to Nintendo!**

**Kid Icarus: Uprising belongs to Nintendo itself! Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Battle Erupts

In the large and grey battlegrounds, Eggplant Wizard, Tempura Wizard and the Reapers march near the end like soldiers. They awaited a single move from either an angel, or a goddess, or a golden guard.

Finally, something came flying through the sky like a sparrow. Clothed in a white toga, a pair of sandals along with boot covers, aided by a golden bow and a couple of dove-like wings came the Kid Icarus Pit. Golden rings appeared around his wrist as he flew over the monsters.

The Eggplant Wizard, Tempura Wizard and the Reapers looked up with mixed emotions; fear, anger and thirst for mortal blood. The young Kid Icarus swooped down and gave a stern look at the monsters. He raised Palutena's Bow and split it into a pair of golden blades. He swung around for a bit and charged straight at the Eggplant Wizard.

Eggplant Wizard didn't have time to use his staff in order to turn Pit into an eggplant but was soon ready as the angel landed a hit onto the staff. In sword-and-staff lock, Eggplant Wizard used his spare time to deliver a punch to Pit's face. Pit backed away a few steps and wiped a bit of blood from his lip.

"Quite the fighter aren't you, fruit?" he asked in a vengeful way.

"I'm a vegetable, winged wuss!" said Eggplant Wizard.

Insulted of the way that Eggplant Wizard talked about his wings, the young angel lifted up his blade to deliver a hit. Before he could harm the vicious veggie, a loud screaming, "TEMPURA!" was heard.

In a flash, the angel was no longer the general of the Centurions or the Kid Icarus, but was merely a yellow piece of fried and battered tempura with a pair of human feet. The Eggplant Wizard looked down at the shrimp form and laughed.

Unable to use his powers, the Tempura Pit dashed off as the Tempura Wizard's eye turned into a gaping happy mouth. He quickly took out a rice bowl and some chopsticks, and then started to pursue his dinner. The Reapers followed behind Tempura Wizard as they waved their scythes. The one left was the Eggplant Wizard, his mouth gaping and scratching his head.

"Does that count as cannibalism?" he asked.

His question not answered, some yelling was heard in the distance. Eggplant Wizard's single eye squinted a little but enlarged in shock. In front of him, far-away from him, were the guards in armour of gold known as the Centurions. They flew with the use of their wings and yelled their war cries. Eggplant Wizard was the only monster left in the battlegrounds and his mouth opened in shock of the sinister-looking soldiers.

**People should really make fun of Tempura Wizard as he is in fact, a tempura monster who… eats tempuras. Eww. I was planning on making Eggplant and Tempura a dim-witted duo who are both idiotic and incompetent. This would make a little reference to Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo from that godawful show **_**Captain N: The Game Master. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Triumph of the Vicious Veggie

The Centurions caught sight of the lone Eggplant Wizard and charged without rest. On his very own, the Eggplant Wizard closed his eye while clutching his staff and started to whisper some incoherent words. As the Centurions came closer, they stopped to see that the monster has vanished into thin air and started to wonder where had he vanish to.

Their answer was behind as a purple dash of light came zooming around them and tossing various eggplants at every nook and cranny.

"Don't touch them!" yelled a Centurion but it was too late as a small eggplant plummeted onto his shoulder and morphed him into the cursed vegetable with a pair of human legs.

Every eggplant which rained from the sky turned every unexpected Centurion into a walking purple vegetable. The purple light illuminated itself from one cursed Centurion to another and swung a golden staff which bashed on the pointy and leafy heads. At last, Eggplant Wizard stood in front with a nasty grin on his face and watched the so-called guards fall onto their front after suffering a quick blow to the noggin.

Eggplant Wizard looked at them and said to himself, "Is that it? I was expecting a fight rather than an attack." He looked straight at the Centurions; all knocked out cold. "Call yourselves guards, you couldn't even harm little ol' me! Can't even look after lil' puny Pitty-"

"Don't you DARE insult the Centurions and my SON!" yelled a voice of a woman.

This caught Eggplant Wizard in shock and he jumped a bit in fright. Standing approximately eight feet from him was the Goddess of Light herself, Lady Palutena. The sight of Medusa's sister and sworn enemy made Eggplant Wizard clutch onto his staff and give an evil grin. The vicious veggie then awaited a move of The Goddess of Light.

**Uh-oh! Lil' Eggy is in trouble now! I wonder what he'll do to get out this mess! The original plan for this was that Palutena came with the Centurions and Eggplant Wizard unleashed his attack but failed to harm the Goddess. Wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now. **


	4. Chapter 4: Call It Quits?

Before the Eggplant Wizard could battle, he closed his eye and muttered the incoherent words. He then vanished into thin air. The Goddess of Light was shocked at what sorcery the challenging vegetable had in hand. She had witnessed the special attack the monster had released upon the Centurions and she was awaiting for him to do it a second time.

Her thoughts were aloud, _'Where is he? Does the Eggplant Wizard think he can outmatch a goddess?'_

Unknown to the Goddess of Light, the Eggplant Wizard was neither charging up an attack, or even planning a sneak attack from behind. Instead, the anxious aubergine was hiding behind a boulder, miles away from the expecting Goddess of Light.

This very creature, known as the Eggplant Wizard, is not only the kind of monster who showed no fear towards an army of Centurions, but he had a fear of Medusa's twin sister. He had no idea way; it could be he hated the colour green which was the colour of her long hair, or her white dress which he had a dislike to as his choice of clothing was his indigo-coloured (and dirty as well as slightly ripped)cloak and his purple cape.

Neither of these two were the reasons why he was scared of her. He wasn't afraid of her long and straight scarlet hair or her dress white as snow; it was her strict side.

Lady Palutena (what he heard from the Reapers) was a very kind, maternal and funny goddess and went far as saying that she was nicer than her sister. But, there was one thing that Palutena had which scared all angels. Whether the angels would give her attitude or even show a smart mouth, Palutena would show a strict side. However, she was soft around Pit but there was a couple of times where Pit would unknowingly use a rude comment.

An example was when Pit insulted Dyntos' work, or become very disrespectable to the goddess Phosphura by simply telling her, "_Butt out, Phosphura!" _These offends sometimes made Palutena think that Pit was as disrespectable as Viridi even though she knows he is not as prideful or vain as her.

Eggplant Wizard planted his back against the boulder and breathed in and out while sweating a little. He wanted to take a peek but the fear of witnessing a strict goddess resisted him. The veggie was in a non-renewable mess until he heard a voice for which he heard not long before the battle.

"What's up, Pit-stain?"

**Expect the voice at the end belong to a certain someone… **

**Really, I planned for the Eggplant Wizard to act as Mr. Hardman but ends up cowering after taking one look at a Goddess. Behold! The infamous Eggplant Wizard, afraid of his mistress's sibling! **

**Hope he will get some help. **


End file.
